The Angel of Truth
by lucille one
Summary: These are the personal case notes of Inspector Paul Rousseau of Paris Law Enforcement, detailing the events of the Angel of Death murders.


The Angel of Truth

These are the personal case notes of Inspector Paul Rousseau of Paris Law Enforcement, who retired shortly after this case was solved. Paul Rousseau kept journals of those all the cases he worked that held special were importance to him. This journal, housing the following notes, is a record of events which enabled Rousseau to solve the murder of an unidentified man. It is retained in the Paris Opera House Museum, along with an ebony jewelry box and a diary, belonging to Catherine Guishard. There were those who believe Catherine's story was the basis for the Phantom of the Opera, written by Gaston Leroux.

Tuesday, 6/6/06  
9:15am  
Two hikers found a human skull in Bois de Boulogne today. Moss has assigned me to oversee this case. I don't know why, looks like a typical missing person. An unfortunate soul ends up dying of a medical calamity or injury, lost forever...

11:20am  
At the scene. Few remains, bones only. Skull, intact, with partial spine attached, hip, an arm, some small bone fragments. Appears animals have taken the rest. Ordered remains sent to boneyard for analysis.

Thursday, 6/8/06  
1:15pm  
Paid a visit to the boneyard today. Granville is on duty, assigned to this case. Asked for status of the investigation. His report states that the bones found, a skull, partial spine, pelvis, humerus, radius, a segmented ulna, calcaneus, and three phalanges were of considerable age. 125 to 130 years! Bones belong to an adult male, approx. 35 to 45 years of age.

Our unidentified was murdered. Throat slashed. Granville said death imminent as larynx completely severed. We only have bones, no organs. Asked how he came to this conclusion. He points to what he called the "C4 vertebrae". Several gashes noted on anterior side. The perpetrator had to cut completely through the larynx to get to C4. His report will provide further details. Granville said he could determine the perpetrator is left-handed based on unevenness and force used.

So much for the routine case. This is beyond murder...savage, senseless. How do we catch this person? No one would have reported a man missing from 130 years ago.

Will try computer records first, then Archival.

Friday, 6/9/06  
3:27pm  
Granville's report is on my desk. Checking computer for leads. No luck.

4:15pm  
Ackland dropped by. Showed him Granville's report. What does he think? He mentions this sounds like the "Angel of Death MO". I am unfamiliar with this. Asked him to elaborate. According to Ackland, there were a series of throat slashings in the 1880's. Bodies were dumped all over the city. The police had no leads, but it looked like they were getting close. By the time they found the killer, he committed suicide. He killed one last person, a young woman. Both found, lying in an open coffin together in the cellars of the opera. He states the Angel of Death may have been the basis for the Leroux Phantom of the Opera. If so, the Phantom is based on real events.

He says our unidentified could be another victim. And why not?, he asks. It "fits". Ackland states the perpetrator allegedly lived in the cellars of the opera house and was infatuated with the last victim.

Monday, 6/12/06  
8:49 am  
Next step: Archival. Hate it. Boring, tedious, time consuming. Ordered Ackland down there instead. Can concentrate on other paperwork until he comes up with something.

Tuesday, 6/13/06  
7:50 am  
Two boxes arrived from Archival today. Contents show documents, reports, but no forensic evidence, not unusual for the time. It would have been difficult to preserve. Who knows-maybe there was evidence and it was destroyed since they found the killer. No physical evidence present either. Probably either missed or went back to the victims' families.

I keep thinking of that skull. It's daring me to find the answer.

1:30 pm  
Reviewed reports. Not a lot to go on. Date corpses found, locations of the deceased, details of injuries, loss of blood, manner of dress given, No other similarities among the victims. Reports all confirm killer was left-handed.

4:18 pm  
Names of the singers (Eliene Legard, Adele Beauvais, Claude Devereux, Gilbert Alden, Henri Bedeau, and Jules Dangerfield) No hidden meanings deciphered in their names that could provide clues to the killings. Backgrounds reviewed. Similarity noted. They were all singers, different professions, cabaret, choir, opera, chorus, theater, etc.

Common factor Singers. 6 victims/6 throat slashings/6 singers – 1 Angel of Death. 666? (Satan?)

Another common factor-the Angel of Death didn't just murder his victims. He took their voices. But why?

6:02 pm  
Still working on an answer. Ackland drops by with another box. He's looked over the contents. Gave details. No forensic or physical evidence, contents consist of documents and reports. The murder victim, a Catherine Guishard, also had her throat slashed. No substantial loss of blood recorded. Location of body, details of injuries, manner of dress documented. 22-year old female. Lived in town, worked at the opera house.

Ackland states details of perpetrator vague. Identity unknown. Report lists him as "tall", no measurement given. Facial deformity/disease noted. No details provided. Roomed in town, residence searched. No conclusive evidence found. Cause of death: apparent poisoning. Probable suicide.

Deceased found together in open double coffin.

We need expertise here. Ackland to call Opera tomorrow to see if we can get a hold of someone there who can help.

Thursday, 6/15/06  
10:00 am  
Met with Aimee Murrell. Director of the Opera Museum and Historical Specialist.

Asked her to explain why this man is called the Angel of Death.

Murrell said the French were very religious people in the 1880s. A killer of this magnitude was not looked upon in the same way as today. People could not comprehend that a mere man would wreak such destruction. So, he would have been viewed as a supernatural entity.

I explained the remains found may have also been a victim of this Angel of Death, but no connection between the two. Can she provide any history?

According to Murrell, the Angel of Death lived in town. She could not verify occupation or identity. Also speculated that a Liane Moulette (ballet mistress at the opera during the 1880's) may have been the perpetrator's sibling. She may also have supported him. We won't find much under the name Moulette, though-this is her married name. Any records of her maiden name either didn't exist or were destroyed.

Catherine Guishard worked in the kitchen at the opera. She was never given an opportunity to sing. No history available that supports her desire to sing.

No information available to indicate the reason she was killed.

Asked Murrell if we can bring a search team in to examine the cellar where the deaths occurred. Murrell confirmed the cellar is empty, "cleared ages ago". She does not have the authority to grant permission, but access is allowed under certain circumstances. Can't promise anything but she'll check and get back to me.

Monday, 6/19/06  
10:30 am  
Murrell called. Search team cleared for vault examination. Asks if we can we come tomorrow, 6 am. Does not want to alarm tourists. She says wear boots for protection against rats, warm clothes, the vault is not heated. Bring flashlights.

Tuesday, 6/20/06  
5:15 am  
Team assembled. Unit of five. (Pomeroy, Jetter, Faucet, Mallery and Case). Four will handle metal detectors and forensics. The fifth will utilize search dog. Vault to be divided into quarters for search. Search dog to parameter entire vault.

6:00 am  
Murrell greeted team at main entrance. We proceeded directly to stage area, then via tunnel to door leading to cellars. Instructed team to keep flashlights lit from here forward. Lighting in hallways extremely poor. Footing possibly dangerous.

6:15 am  
How could anyone ever live here? The hallways are stone, but the dark is oppressive, the air is damp and stale, there are puddles of stagnant water everywhere. And there are rats, hiding in almost every dark corner. Our lights pick up red eyes from time to time. Murrell seems to show no fear of them. Stomped her foot a couple of times, and they scuttled. Brave girl.

6:22 am  
Encountered a rat, (big one). Hairless, flesh colored, coming at Case. He didn't want the thing biting his dog. Drew his revolver, shot it, then crushed its head. Said it wouldn't die fast enough for him. Poor Murrell. I think we destroyed her fearless attitude. Stomping at them doesn't always work. Case told her to bring a revolver instead, and if that doesn't work, "step on its head".

6:49 am  
Site arrival. Lanterns set up. Work areas assigned to team. The ceiling and walls of this vault are brick. The floor is stone, cut and fitted into small squares. Since the vault's been cleared for years, any physical evidence has probably been destroyed. It's doubtful we'll find anything here.

2:22 pm  
¾ of vault searched. Nothing yet.

5:17 pm  
Case's dog has found a scent trail, near the eastern wall. Nothing suspicious seen. Flooring dusted for prints, but as figured, none found. We need to remove the flooring in the area and search underneath. Murrell must obtain authority for us to remove flooring. She'll call me tonight. Team calling it quits for the day.

8:12 pm  
Authority granted for team to remove flooring. Murrell reports extreme curiosity-what could be under that floor? I know how she feels, but don't want to get my hopes up. It could be anything, or nothing. We'll resume again at 6 am.

Wednesday, 6/21/06  
7:28 am  
Two stone squares removed. Items recovered from under the flooring: A black box (ebony?) approximately 12 in L x 8 in W x 6 in D, and a book, which could be a diary or journal.

9:38 am  
Equipment cleared and packed. Search team dismissed. Ackland and I will remain and update Opera staff.

10:00 am  
Meeting: Murrell and Opera house Director, Julian Delven. They are excited and anxious to know the contents of the items. Details of our investigation provided. Items are being confiscated as evidence at this time and will be returned to the museum once the investigation is completed.

11:47 am  
Back in my office with Ackland. Evidence has been turned over for processing. We can't believe this good luck, although I am still skeptical. It may not be anything. I still keep thinking of the skull, grinning at me, daring. Have we after 130 years, finally uncovered the truth?

2:18 pm  
Working on paperwork, but can't concentrate. I want to see what clues these items hold. Will they help us break this case? What is taking so long?

3:08 pm  
The book has been turned over to me. I have been told that due to the number of items in the box, processing will take longer. What does this box contain? In any case, I can now review the book. It will come home with me tonight.

6:02 pm  
This book is Catherine Guishard's diary! Have gotten through the first few pages.

Friday, 6/23/06  
9:17 am  
Summary of the Diary of Catherine Guishard, 1879-1882  
Catherine Guishard's diary begins in early 1879, with the story of the Angel of Music, told to her many times by her father. This Angel visits special children and gives them the gift of music. Her father promised that he would send the Angel to her when he was in heaven. In early spring, 1879, her father passed away. Catherine was grief stricken, but determined to support herself. She took a job washing dishes at the Paris Opera. She hated the job, but loved the opera, and secretly hoped to sing there one day. Catherine never had a talent for singing though, but now that her father had passed on, she prayed to him to keep his promise and send the Angel of Music to her.

So desperate was she to be visited, she started to seek the Angel of Music on her own. She spoke with singers whose "voices were likened to the Seraphim of Heaven". But all to whom she spoke denied any visit by the Angel.

The Angel of Music never visited her. She was visited by the Angel of Death in the summer months of 1879 instead.

The Angel of Death spoke with her about the "Chosen", who were bestowed the gift of music, but denied their Benefactor. He confided to her that retribution would be swift and just. Between 1879 and 1882, those who denied the Angel were destroyed, and the gift of voice taken from them. They would be welcomed in Heaven, but would never again sing in glory to God.

The identity of the man, known only as the Angel, and the details of how they became acquainted were never revealed in the diary. She professed an eternal love for him, despite the severe facial deformity he endured. The Angel of Death confided to her that the deformity was a "Mark of God". He was special. He was her destiny. The last entry in her diary showed they planned to be married on September 17, 1882.

Monday, 6/26/06  
8:38 am  
The box finally arrived this morning. Contents consisted of rings, cameos, necklaces, pocket watches, a money clip, miscellaneous other items. It appears to be Catherine's jewelry box. I had hoped the knife which caused the murders was here, but no luck.

A beautiful gold pocket catches my attention. I open it, and see an inscription. "To Claude, Eternal Love, Jeannette.

Claude...Claude...Devereux? I search the victims' names. Yes, he is listed! My heart is pounding, what else does this box hold?

I pick up a ring, silver with a square cut emerald. The band inscription shows E.L. Is this Eliene Legard?

Another clue comes in the form of a heart shaped locket. I open it to see the picture of a little boy, looking beyond the frame with love at an unknown person. Inscribed on the posterior of the heart are words I have been looking for, a name...Adele Beauvais. This was her locket!

I stare at the box. These are the victims. He murdered them. But what of the unidentified remains? I still haven't connected them to any of this. A silver chain glitters at me. Pulling it from the rubble, I find another pocket watch, simple and plain. I open the watch, hoping it will reveal its owner. Like the locket, it contained a full name...Herve Guishard. A precious lock of hair fell from the watch. Catherine's? I pick it up, placing it in an envelope. Forensics will need to take a look at this.

I empty the contents of the box onto my desk. Buried at the bottom, is a wallet. It's a simple leather piece. Did this belong to the killer? I open it. Money, valuable in its antiquity, is still there. No identification found, only a single piece of paper, creased neatly into quarters. I unfold it, revealing a second lock of hair. The hair appears similar to the swatch that escaped earlier. The paper holds a date...September 17, 1882. Their marriage date as recorded in Catherine's diary? Or something else?

I placed the second lock of hair and the note in a separate envelope for Forensics.

I've been through everything. What did I miss? A thought comes to mind, I reviewed everything, except...the reports of the girl and the Angel of Death. Ackland looked at those...

Nothing showing on the Angel's reports that Ackland didn't discuss with me. I review the documents on the girl, noting cause of death...partially severed larynx. Very little blood. Unevenness and measurements conclude the wound was inflicted by a right handed person...Right handed person? But the perpetrator was left handed!

An idea is forming. Need to talk to Granville.

Wednesday, 7/19/06  
2:00 pm  
Granville has received all bone and hair sample test results. DNA testing revealed the two hair samples were from the same source, Catherine Guishard. The dated note further validated source. Bone and hair samples were compared, and confirm, with 99.9 accuracy, that the remains found in Bois de Boulogne are those of Herve Guishard, Catherine's father.

Monday, 7/24/06  
Case Closed/Final Notes  
Catherine Guishard, the real left-handed Angel of Death, murdered her father and six performers, from the time period 1879 to 1882. Sad and insane, obsessed with the Angel of Music since her early childhood, she could not cope with an elusive talent that was never to be hers, nor the hard work involved to maintain such talent once it's discovered.

Her father's death, perhaps saddest of all, was ordained merely to "set the chain of events in motion", so to speak. His entrance to Heaven solidified the promise in her mind, for the Angel would "surely appear to her now". When the promise failed to flower, she took matters into her own hands, and became the Angel of Death in human form. She twisted the beloved story into a malevolent tale, effectively punishing those who denied the Benefactor behind the gift. Their deaths were inevitable, and as the final vengeance, they were eternally denied their varied gifts of voice.

In the wake of the murders, she kept a "memento" from each of the victims, a peculiarity common among many serial killers.

The identity of the man, known falsely as the Angel of Death continues to elude us. It appears he will forever remain a mystery. What is known is that he was an accomplice, effectively hiding Herve Guishard's body, and moving the six victims elsewhere in order to divert suspicion from Catherine. Yet, he never ended any of their lives.

Based upon forensic discussion with Dr. Leonel Granville, documented evidence in the death of Catherine Guishard indicates lack of significant blood flow/blood loss. The evidence is inconsistent with diagnosis of death due to partially severed larynx. It is, however, consistent with mutilation. He did not kill Catherine, but simply defaced her. She was dead before he ever touched her. The likely cause of death in this case was probable poisoning, self-inflicted.

The Angel concealed Catherine Guishard's crimes by passing them off as his own, thus casting her as an innocent victim. She concealed his identity, saying only that he was "Marked by God", thus casting him as the mysterious killer. They proved undying love for each other and disguised it in anonymity. They were married in death on September 17, 1882.

Herve Guishard's remains were laid to rest today. He is finally at peace.


End file.
